Tears for Innocence
by Shattered Reality
Summary: "For what do you cry, child?" asked the old Jedi. "Tears..." the girl had not even realized that she was crying. "Tears... for all the innocence that you Jedi have destroyed by trying to save it."
1. TI Book One, Part One

TITLE: Tears for Innocence  
  
AUTHOR: Neniae, aka Nen Chan  
  
CONTACT: My email's aslyinn@yahoo.com and if you play Neopets, my username there is aslyinn (I check my Neomail more often than my email, so if you are on Neopets, I would suggest using that).  
  
RATING: Tenatively PG-13, but it may have to go up to R later for violence... I'm not sure...  
  
WARNINGS: Umm... well, it's more origional writing than anything... so no spoilers that I can think of... however, beware, there is some mature and/or disturbing content in here, including violence, language, depression, abuse, and mention of rape (don't worry, there aren't ANY details at all, cause I'm not disturbed like that O.o). Also, a lot of the questions that the characters in here are asking are sort of deep, so don't consider this to be light reading.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, Star Wars doesn't belong to me... I can still wish though, can't I? lol... Well anyways, this is sort of a crossover between the real world and the universe that Star Wars takes place in, so I don't own any of the characters from the Star Wars movies, but I do own some people in that universe that I've made up for this story. All of the characters in the real world belong to me... and yes, I got my email from Ahsilna aka Ahsi, (pronounced Ahs ill nah and Ahs e) the main character.  
  
SUMMARY: Well, I don't want to give away too much of the story... it's about a young girl named Ahsilna, who lives in the real world, and her life with her family, and what happens to her. Some of this is told from Ahsi's point of view, and some is told through different people's flashbacks, and some of it is told from other characters' points of views, and some is told through her diary... it's a Star Wars crossover, but I can't tell you how the crossover occurs, because that would ruin the story, so just read it and you'll see. The setting in the real universe is somewhere around the year 2002. The setting in the Star Wars universe is this: Luke Skywalker and the Rebels have overthrown the Empire at last - or so they think. For just as they have brought peace to the galaxy, a new dark jedi appears...  
  
NOTES: Unless I get at least 2 reviews for this story per chapter I won't continue, because that would say that no one really cares about it, so please r & r. Oh, and I do work on the "You r & r for me and I'll r & r for you" system, so if you're an author on here as well and you review this, I'll review one or more of your stories within about a week (longer if my stoopid parents ground me for no reason -_-' ). You may put it in an archive if you want to; just tell me the url so that I can brag about it! ^_^   
  
PLEASE READ THE ABOVE STUFF BEFORE READING THE STORY! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT, AND I PROMISE THAT I WON'T PUT THIS ON THE START OF ANY FOLLOWING CHAPTERS! -Thank you.  
  
  
  
- October 21, about 12:30 PM, the real world -  
I sat curled up in the window seat, gazing at the stars as they passed by overhead, my diary open on my lap. I don't know why I called it a diary - it was really just a bunch of scraps of paper that I'd tied together with some tattered dirty string from somewhere... I'd been writing in it for as long as I could remember. I picked up a pencil and began to write slowly...  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today living fire rushed past my window as I leaned against the window. My reflection stared at me from the glass, and then a shooting star went by... the eyes of my reflection burned brightly with silver-blue starlight for a moment before the star had gone, and then I was left staring at an empty sky as my own eyes burned with the blue fire. One single tear rolled down my face, and then all was quiet again. It's always so quiet at night. During the day, the sunlight hides the truth in its bright glare as the people ouside of this house go on with their happy lives... but I think that I love the night because of the quiet and dark all around me. When I'm alone like this, with no people about, I feel as one with the universe, and the heavens seems to cry for my life as they look down upon this broken house with its broken family. I wonder if they really see the broken hearted little girl in the window seat as she stares up at them and wishes that she was among them with no more worries, no more fears, to never again be punished for simply being alive...  
  
  
- October 22, 1:37 AM, the Star Wars universe -  
Princess Leia hurried down the hallways, wishing that her duties as one of the delegates in the new Alliance didn't require her to attend all of the meetings, no matter what unreasonable hour of the day or night they were at. At least, she assumed that it was a meeting. When her maid in waiting had woken her up, she had found a message from her brother Luke lying on the table that simply stated that she must be down in the meeting hall as soon as possible. As the opened one of the doors, Han started to walk up to her. She sighed as she saw him behind her. He grinned, "Hey sweetie, what's all the hurr-" She slammed the door in his face and walked on, serenaded by the sound of someone, enraged and yelling, going through more curses than she had ever thought existed... damn this meeting anyways. Normally she'd have stayed around long enough to see how many paramedics it took to hold him down for long enough to place him on a stretcher. She sighed again, shook her head sadly, then stood in front of the entrance to the meeting hall, unsure whether to knock or not...  
  
  
- October 22, 6:12 AM, the real world -  
When I had finished writing earlier, I hid my diary where no one could find it, and then I fell asleep in the window seat... one of the worst mistakes that I think I've ever made. Every morning I always get up at 3:00 AM, so that I can clean the house, cook the meals, wash the dishes... I always get it done before my family wakes up, about two hours later. I'm always done with all the work by the time they're awake. But this morning I overslept, and theywere awake before I'd even finished sweeping downstairs. I was punished, of course. I'm always punished for things like that. They always find a way to punish me, even when I didn't do anything... it's not fair...  
  
What am I saying? I bang my head against the wall and collapse in tears. They are my parents. They have a right to do... anything... they want to me. I was bad. I didn't get my chores finished. So they punished me. I probably deserved to be punished more than what they did. I know they really do love me and they just want what's best for me. That's what they always say. So I wipe the blood off of my body and hide all of my sadness inside, and become once again the cheerful little girl that all my friends at school see...  
  
  
- October 22, 10:46 AM, the Star Wars universe -  
When Leia had walked into the room earlier, she had been startled to see not the other delegates, but the jedi council, waiting for her... now that there was peace through the universe they didn't meet very ofter, after all... but she knew instantly by their faces that something had gone horribly wrong. She couldn't believe that all that they had fought so hard for, all of the lives that had been lost, had been for nothing but a few days filled with the illusion of peace. She looked around the room, wondering which one of them would be the next one to die in this hopeless struggle.  
  
No matter what they did, it seemed as if they would never have true peace... all the lives that had been lost in the last battle was a number somewhere above 1,000, and each day that number rose as even more bodies were found, as even more innocent people who had been destroyed for a cause that, good as it might be, was utterly hopeless... she placed one hand lightly upon the glass of the window before her, tracing the outlines of the faces of many that her heart still mourned for, and could almost see before her, asking her that impossible question... why? Why did this happen? Why didn't you do anything?  
  
The rain outside fell down heavily, mixing with the clay in the soil to form crimson pools on the ground. And as she looked out at it, Leia's tears fell upon the window sill... for it was so far away, and yet in all of their hearts... an endless sea formed with the blood of innocents, the waters of which separated them and isolated them from one another, leaving confused and hurt people who tried to hide all of their emotions inside until they built up, and then they struck out at each other, too scared to think about what they were doing, making everyone move farther than ever away from them at the very time when they needed the help of those people the most...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Sorry 'bout it being so short. I have to go do homework now so I can't write any more. Gah... stoopid school... but it does sound like an ending, so that's it for this chapter. Please review! After all, it only takes five seconds... *sad puppy eyes* pwease?  
  
Suggested Reading: "The Dark That Hunts" by Laralanthalasa - it's a really good origional story! 


	2. TI Book One, Part Two

First off, the thanks:  
Dan: for reviewing. Glad ya like it.  
Sinister: Yay! First person to ever read anything of mine and ask me to continue XD lol  
  
The planets and people that you don't recognize in here belong to me. You may only use them in your own twisted stories if you get my permission first.  
  
I'm trying to put up one chapter each day. *stares at the screen* Please, Lord, don't let me get writer's block on this story... well, I don't know what'll happen in this chapter, so just read. I've already thought of two different directions that this could go in, and I'm still trying to decide O_O  
  
Oh, and I'm looking for a beta reader or two, so email aslyinn@yahoo.com or Neomail aslyinn if you're interested. I don't care whether you're an author on here or not. Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
- October 23, 10:13 AM, the Star Wars universe -  
  
Leia was sitting in the same chair as she had been for several hours now. All around her, representatives from all of the planets in the Alliance were speaking in hushed tones, exchanging rumors of why they had been called here on such short notice. She stared at the papers in front of her blankly as she waited for everyone to arrive. The Senator of Tatooine had yet to land, according to the most recent report from the droids down at the hanger bays. They were now two hours behind with the meeting, and if the Senator didn't arrive soon, they'd be forced to start without him.  
  
Luke walked slowly in and caught Leia's eye. She mouthed, 'The Senator' and looked at him questioningly. He shrugged slightly and signaled for her to start.  
  
As soon as he had been seated in the middle of the auditheater with the other members of the Jedi council (note - in this story, Yoda didn't die, he's still in charge of the Jedi council), Leia stood up and took a deep breath before beginning, "Fellow representatives of the Alliance, I am sure that you are all wondering why you have been called here today. We are here now to discuss a very grave issue... Luke, if you would?" she asked, glancing at him.  
  
He coughed slightly to get the attention of all present, and then stood up and, walking to the direct center of the room, closed his eyes and spoke in a soft voice that showed control and calmed everyone. "I am here to address a problem which has just shown up, and which poses a serious threat to the current state of peace throughout the Alliance. In fact, we may as well openly declare that the war has started again." At this, there were many anxious whispered comments. Luke stood patiently and simply waited a minute until the room was silent again before continuing, "The Empire has not declared war upon us, as many of you may have suspected. However, Master Yoda and the other members of the Jedi council have all sensed a new disturbance in the Force. This can mean only one thing - a new dark Jedi. His or her first move shall most likely be to gather the remnants of the Empire together once again, but before they can think of launching an attack, they must study us to prepare themselves for battle and make plans for their takeover. Therefore, there is no immediate threat of attack, but it is still a delicate situation and must be handled with extreme caution. After all, the Alliance is still young, and we will be easily pulled apart when they choose to strike, and we will be weakened. The suggestions of the Jedi council for the Senate are this: battle tactics training should be resumed in full force, and we should recruite more pilots, as well as sending some of the current pilots across the galaxy to see if we can detect where the Empire is gathering. During this time, we of the council without padawans shall hurry up the selection process in order to have well trained Jedi Knights by the time the Empire strikes. We shall also try to broaden our testing so that we may bring more students to the academy."  
  
"The situation is especially bad because of the time at which this has started. Today is, as a few of you may know, Klairenht Aherryds. Or, to give you the rough translation in Basic, Otherworld Spiritua. Today is the rare occurance that only happens once every one thousand years. The borderline between what is real here and what is not is blurred today. As you all know, there are many different universes, or Otherworlds, laid on top of this one, and life goes on in all of them simultaniously without us ever touching or entering an Otherworld. However, there will be one split second today at which the line will blur so much at one exact point in each Otherworld that it does not exist, and at that split second if someone is in exactly the right spot, they can be pulled into an Otherworld. And according to legend, once the line has been crossed, anyone strong in the Force can cross it at will for the rest of eternity. We are the only Otherworld that knows how to use the Force, and how to fight someone with it. If somehow the line is broken, this dark Jedi could pass into the Otherworlds, terrorize the innocents who live there, bend that universe to their will... and that is something that must not be allowed to happen, at all costs." After this, Luke paused for a moment. "May the Force be with you and your people in this time of need..."  
  
With this last statement, he walked slowly out of the ampitheater.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- October 23, 2:45 PM, the real world -  
  
As the bell rang, shrill against the calm afternoon, students flooded out of the ugly gray brick building, calling out to each other and playfully teasing one another as they dashed away from the school with their friends to begin their carefree weekends. Ahsilna skipped along the sidewalk, swinging her almost-empty bookbag with one hand as she chatted with her friends about the usual unimportant topics: who liked who, what so-and-so had done yesterday, and so on and so forth. She was only half listening, however, and her mind was wandering. It was no suprise to the others when she tripped and fell.  
  
"Ahsi-Chan," said her friend Katricile with a sigh, "You weren't looking where you were going again, were you?! It's no wonder that you're always tripping, the way you just space out all the time. Here, take my hand." She helped to pull Ahsilna back to her feet and then paused slightly, her smile fading away.  
  
"Wha... what happened to you?" Her eyes widened slightly. Ahsilna flinched; when she had fallen, the back of her shirt had rode up, and the bruises left from her parent's last beating were in plain sight - only a fool wouldn't have noticed. Damn. She couldn't explain her way out of this one too easily. She hesitated, not sure where to start with whatever complex lie she'd have to force them to believe this time. But before she could speak...  
  
"Ahsilna, that's it! There's something going on here, and I want to know the truth! There's no way you got bruises like that from just falling down!" Kat confronted her, hands on hips, face flushed but indignant. Ahsilna just shook her head; she couldn't bring herself to tell her. Her friend immediately glared at her as the others backed off a bit, not sure what to do. "If you can't trust me enough to tell me, then I'm going to go straight to the police and tell them that there's child abuse going on here! Come on, just talk to me, ok?"   
  
Ahsilna slowly backed away, shaking her head repeatedly and murmering no under her breath over and over. She felt frozen there, and everything seemed to be going in slow motion... As if she were in a dream, she watched, unable to move as Katricile whirled around and walked towards the school's policeman, standing by the still-open doors of the school. Everything seemed to almost freeze - everything begame silent, the leaves falling off of the trees nearby where floating down so slowly that it was as if they were standing still, and then as she saw Kat's and the policeman's lips moving agonizingly slowly as they said the words that would pull her away from the family that she loved even as she hated, she suddenly passed out as she felt herself falling down to the ground. Except she never hit that ground... she was falling through the sky, and then she fell into the utter, complete black oblivion of unconsciousness...  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, what do you think? Like it? Feel free to give me suggestions - I'm not completely sure about what will happen next, so I'll probably use them. Please review, and email or Neomail me if you want to be a beta reader. Thanks! 


	3. TI Book One, Part Three

Okay, forget what I said about waiting before I get at least 2 reviews per chapter to publish the next chapter. I'm addicted to writing this now and I can't stop. I tried to wait more than an hour before starting the next chapter, but my will crumbled, so here I am again. You may be seeing more than one new chapter of this per day now...  
  
Oh, and no, I don't hate Han. I just like to use him for comic relief. Keep that in mind.  
  
Suggested Reading: 'A Second Chance' or 'Second Chances,' I forget which one it is but it's the best Star Wars fanfic I've seen on this site so far. Can't remember the author's name either... gah... I can't remember anything that I didn't make up myself lol XD  
  
The story so far: Ahsilna happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now the gate between the Otherworlds is open forever. And what Otherworld did she fall into? Read and find out! Though I think that anyone with even half of a brain has already guessed, there is still the question of what planet in that Otherworld she's on right now...   
  
  
  
  
- Where Ahsilna is -  
  
The girl groaned as she opened her eyes. Her whole body felt like ice, and when she tried to stand up, she was blinded by the swirling snow. 'What the hell just happened?!' she thought to herself as she shielded her eyes with one hand and peered out across the barren wasteland before her. The whole land was covered in snow, and when she walked a few steps she realized that the ground on which she was standing was not dirt, but solid ice. 'It was October back home... am I dreaming? I probably just dozed off in school...' She gazed off into the distance. There was no sign of any people around, and she couldn't convince herself that it was really just a dream. It felt all too real.  
  
"Is anyone here?" she yelled, "I'm lost! Can anybody help me? Please?" Her cry echoed off of the ice ridge nearby, but the whole world seemed silent but for the wailing of the wind. She thought bitterly to herself, 'Of course there's nobody living here... who would want to live on some damn planet with an eternal winter?! I'll probably just starve to death, considering my luck.' But she was freezing fast, and she knew that she'd have to keep moving if she didn't want to turn into a statue frozen just like everything else here. So she started walking towards the ridge for lack of any other landmarks, and moved as quickly as she could through the worsening blizzard...   
  
  
  
  
- At the new rebel base -  
  
Luke paced back and forth. He'd been appointed the leader of the current Rebel army by both the Senate and the Jedi council - by the Senate because he was well trained in the ways of war and was a natural leader, and by the council for the simple fact that he had no Padawan to train. He was trying to find one, of course, but most of the students at the Jedi academy who were strong enough in the force to become Padawans already had a master - so he had agreed to lead the war effort until he could find an apprentice.  
  
He was sending out a couple of pilots and some soldiers to each old Rebel base to see if they were in good enough shape to be used again. All of the teams but one had already been given their assigned planet, and the last team stood before him, awaiting his orders. There was a scarcity of good - or even decent - pilots, and he still had many bases left that he had wanted checked. But it looked like he was going to be forced to just leave most of them. He stopped pacing.  
  
"Han Solo," he said with a smile, "You and your team will go and try to repair the Hoth base."  
  
Han gave him a grin, and then walked off. "Hey Chewie, did you finish with those repairs yet?" A series of strange howls answered him. Luke had to force himself not to laugh as he roughly translated it to, "No, because you're an imbicil and you told me the hyperdrive was broken! It was just a snapped cable!" Han hissed. "Why you little-" He sprang for Chewie just as the Wookie hit him over the head with a wrench.   
  
One of the soldiers scratched his head as Chewie carried Han's prone form into the Millenium Falcon and dumped him uncerimoniously on the floor. "Well, looks like we're leaving..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Short, I know. But I'm posting the next chapter in a couple seconds so HA! you can't complain about it being too short! Oh, and I know that the title's been 'Tears of Innocence' up till now... well, that was a typo on my part. I fixed it, and from now on it will be called 'Tears for Innocence.' 


	4. TI Book One, Part Four

Yes, yes, I know what you're going to say: "Nen chan, you idiot! You said at the end of chapter three that you'd post chapter four in a couple of seconds! What kind of lie was that supposed to be?!"  
  
Yeah, well, I do have an excuse. You see, my internet server is Comcast, and Comcast... well... sucks. Majorly. It hasn't been working for like an hour or two so I can't get online at all. So, I decided to rewrite and edit this chapter while I wait for it to stop being so crappy. It's either rewrite this, or stare at the walls blankly for hours on end to try and think of something else to do. I did that yesterday, and believe me, it's not really very fun. Needless to say, I thought this would be a better use of my oh-so-valuable (not X.x) time, so here I am.  
  
Notes: Ahsilna is 15, Anakin Solo is 16, and Jacen and Jaina are 18. Or something like that, more or less. Just an approximate guess, since you're probably more concerned about the ages of the kids than the ages of the adults. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong.  
  
  
Anyways, the story so far: Girl is abused at home. Girl tries to hide how much mental, emotion, and physical pain she's in from everyone. Girl by some freak accident is in the wrong place at the wrong time and ends up in Star Wars universe. Girl stuck alone on Hoth and about to freeze to death while Rebels prepare for attack by Empire. Is it humanly possible to make that any simpler? I think not.  
  
Thanks to dan for reviewing again, and to MysticAlly for her compliments. I feel loved now ^_^  
  
You people had better watch out. I'm already hyper, I've had too much sugar this morning, I'm drinking Pepsi, and writing this at the same time. Definately not the best combination. This chapter will probably have more humor than most of the chapters so far. I feel like killing something XD  
  
Recommended Reading: Hard to Break, Harder to Fix by jedi monkey. Very depressing, but the writing is wonderful. Jedi monkey's left us with cliffhangers that make us wonder if he's killed off Obi-Wan in what, five out of five chapters? O_O UPDATE IT!!! AND DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM THIS SOON IN THE FIC!!! *huggles poor Obi*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Hoth: Ahsilna -  
  
As the blizzard blew harder, the young girl struggled to continue. 'Keep on walking, just keep on walking, walk...' she thought to herself. It was becoming harder and harder to move forward even one more step. The snow that had already fallen was holding her feet down, making it nearly impossible for the exausted girl to lift them again to move forward, and the snow that was in the air was blinding her, and she now often stumbled. She wasn't sure anymore if she could make it to the ridge, or even where the ridge was...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Hoth: the Rebels -  
  
As the Millenium Falcon touched down on the landing pad, Han Solo gave out a whoop of delight. "See, Chewie!" he exclaimed, "I told you that we'd make it to the base without any more proble-"  
  
He was suddenly cut off as one of the ship's engines exploded in a burst of flames, leaving gray clouds of smoke billowing up into the sky. Debris flew everywhere, hitting and maiming just about everything in the general area, as well as managing to effectively put every other Rebel ship out of working order. Han's jaw dropped from the sheer shock. "Well, um, looks like we'll be staying here for quite some time, so I guess we might as well start moving into the base." He suddenly glanced over at the base and realized that the roof had colapsed in most parts and going by what he could see of the rest of it, it could not by any possible stretch of the imagination be declared habitable.  
  
"...damn."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Somewhere else -  
  
The man on the throne rapped his knuckles against the arm of the chair in impatience. It had been several hours since he had issued the command to his Padawan to come immediately, and yet the boy was still off Force only knows where in the galaxy, most likely chasing after belly-dancers instead of following the Senator of Tatooine as he had been told to do. One of his guards approached, making a half-hearted attempt at a bow before murmering, "The apprentice has come..." and tried to slink off into a corner, for he knew full well that his master was not kind to the bearers of bad news. The man growled in disgust and let the soldier leave, making a mental note to make an example of him at some point.  
  
The apprentice stalked in, not bothering to bow to his Master, instead simply throwing an object before the throne. As the blood dripped off enough to make the face recognizable, he was shocked to see it to be the head of the Senator, burn marks about the neck showing how it had been brutally hacked off. His Padawan's characteristic smirk was broad across his face, and he frowned, "You were told to simply follow him, not to kill him yet. Do you know what could occur now as a result of your stupidity and childish willfulness to do what you want whenever you wish to, instead of waiting till the time is right? The Jedi council will not take this lightly... I hope you at least knew enough to dispose of the body properly, Padawan."  
  
The boy's smirk widened, his face a mirror image of his father's. "Oh, believe me Master, I did. Yes, I most certainly did."  
  
  
  
  
- Tatooine -  
  
"Will you please go inform the Senator that Jedi Master Skywalker is here to see him?" inquired Luke, and then waited as the maid curtsied and bustled off in the direction of the Senator's private rooms. He had been a bit worried when he had not showed up at the meeting, though his fears had been put to rest when the Senator himself had called to appologize and explain that he had had some problems with a small uprising in the east section of the City and had felt that he must stay there to deal with it. But he somehow felt compelled to come here. As his ship was landing, he had felt a strange disturbance in the Force coming from near the Senator's residence, and he was a bit anxious to check it out. He had left Leia temporarily in charge of the war efforts to carry out his mission, and though he had doubted it at the time, he now felt certain that it had been the right thing to do.  
  
A sudden scream from the interior of the complex sent him running towards it without any thought for his own safety. Throwing caution to the winds, he released all of his thoughts instantly and let the Force flow through him, guiding him through the maze of hallways as fast as was possible. As he skidded to a stop within the Senator's chambers, his eyes went first to the maid, sobbing as she colapsed in a heap on the floor. "He said he was just going to go rest, sir! He said that he wanted to be alone to think over the situation! No, he wouldn't let a bodyguard stay with him! No, he just wanted to be alone! We never thought anything was wrong, sir! No, we never..." She sobbed so hard that it was impossible for her to speak. And just then, Luke glanced up and saw the Senator's bloody, headless corpse laying across the bed.  
  
Lightsaber drawn and ready, and with a determined expression on his face, he lept out of the window, landed in the garden below, and set off running in the direction that he had felt the disturbance before as the whole house, hearing the screams, burst into utter and complete chaos.  
  
He knew now why that disturbance that he had sensed earlier had seemed so strange, yet so familiar. Though it was twisted beyond recognition, and he could not even attempt to identify it, he knew it. A grim expression swept across his face as he murmered, "A Jedi has fallen."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe... cliffhanger XD I'm so evil... well, I don't know about you but I really like the way that this story is turning out so far. So, what do you think? Will Ahsilna survive? And what about Han? Oh, and of course there's that fallen Jedi - who is he? If you were reading closly, you just might be able to figure it out, but if you know then don't spoil it for everyone else because I'm not gonna actually reveal it for a while longer... 


	5. TI Book One, Part Five

Ooooh, more reviews XD now I'm definately going to continue with this!  
  
Thanks to Culf, for both the praise and the recommendation of 'While You Were Gone,' a must-read for anyone who doesn't loathe Han with a hatred bordering on obsession. And frankly, I seriously hope that there's no-one out there insane enough to do that. Because, if so, I promise you that I will gather an army of rabid fans and hunt the physco down and stab them repeatedly with a random pointy object while screaming, "Die! Die! Die!" (Hehe... you won't understand that one if you haven't seen this one girl's Elfwood gallery O_O)  
  
Remnants, thanks! *feels showered with praise* It's not Kyp, my appologies to any Kyp fans. I just don't feel like I know his character well enough to have him play a major part in any of my stories yet. He might show up, and he might not, but he's not the main enemy. As for Xanatos, well... read and see. Not exactly, but sort of. The phrase 'fallen Jedi' is used here in reference to the evil Padawan kid. Let me put it this way: He's not Kyp or Xanatos. He's not a member of the Jedi council, because he's too young to have been in the council. And HE (note the all caps there, people) is obviously not a girl. Ponder that...  
  
J. - Yeah, you know who you are XD Thanks for the compliments on this, and I hope you get the whole problem with it not letting you post a review straightened out. I'll consider writing Star Trek fanfiction at some point, but this must come first...  
  
Jedi monkey: OMG! MY STORY'S ACTUALLY ON SOMEBODY'S FAVORITES LIST! *dies of shock* X_x I can't believe it... *reincarnates herself* Well, J.M., as you said yourself, a long review deserves a speech of praise ^_^ Nice that you didn't kill Obi. All that's left to do now is to clone him, since we both apparently like him. *coughs* Yes, make sure to do that at some point. Anyways, I'm glad that you think that the plot's origional. That was one of my main goals when I started this - to not have the typical "evil Jedi shows up, evil Jedi is killed by good Jedi, good Jedi gets the girl, and everyone lives happily ever after" stories. In fact, I don't even know which side is going to win at this point in time... and the 'fallen Jedi' is who you would least expect. But so, anyone who's reading this who didn't already follow my advice, go and read her story! *uses Jedi mind trick* You SHALL go read her story!  
  
Oh, and look below for a link to the most hilarious Star Wars cosplay photo I've ever seen, excluding the one where my cousin dressed up as Darth Maul for Halloween - including the horns and the paint across his whole fair and in his hair - and stood outside greeting trick-o-treaters holding not a lightsaber, but... a red and black electric guitar. Scary O_O  
http://www.cosplayangel.com/images/cg/cg-images-other-9.jpg  
  
  
  
  
  
- On Tatooine -  
  
Luke ran as fat as he could, no longer a person, but simply a form through which the Force flowed and, at the moment, controlled. The legends that he had been told long ago and that were told to young padawans even now... they were being set into play at last...  
  
It had been said before that when the need was great, a Jedi would cease to be a Jedi and instead become a form for the Force itself to take for a short time. Up until now, Luke had been able to connect to the force and be one with it in his mind and soul, but now he was so in body as well. He felt himself burn with pure energy, and his body was glowing... he felt as though if anyone were to touch him now, they would go up in flames.  
  
He vaulted a fence without even thinking about what he was doing, just allowing the Force to guide his steps. But as he sliped slightly and tumbled into the clearing past the stone wall, he felt it leave him instantly. Before he had hardly even begun to wonder, an image shone in his mind briefly of his whole body burning. He suddenly realized that if he had stayed posessed for much longer, it truely would have happened. Heat radiated from his whole body, charring the grass beneath him.  
  
There was a footprint right before him. He traced the outline with one finger even as his mind wandered far from this clearing and the deadly secrets that it could reveal. The blood that coated his finger now was almost dry, and he knew that to continue the pursuit any farther would be pointless. The person would not be foolish enough to stay on the planet after his or her task had been finished...  
  
The best thing to do would be to go straight to the Jedi council. He turned his back to the clearing and walked away, missing the one thing that he should have seen, had he not been so unfocused.  
  
Across on the other side of the clearing, stuck to the rough bark of a lone pine tree, was a scrap of a bright orange Academy jumpsuit. As he walked off, it rippled slightly in the wind, the name embroidered on the fabric worn down and yet... one letter could still be read. Yes - across the piece of the uniform was a lone letter: J.  
  
  
  
  
- On the Rebel ship 'Inirad' -  
  
Luke paced back and forth in the ship's cabin. Of *course* the ship would break its record 40 years of perfect condition and develop severe hyperdrive problems the moment it was actually needed for any job. He sighed and tried to force himself to focus on the council meeting yet to come. He had nothing to tell them, for he would not allow himself to voice his suspicions of the Force signature seeming familiar. For, after all, there was no way that the suspicion could be right. No way at all. No...  
  
  
  
  
- Hoth -  
  
Han sighed silently as he brushed his hair out of his face as he surveyed the base with dismay. It was now habitable, but only by technical terms. It would take the droids several more days to make it completely operational, not to mention more comfortable. They'd all be sleeping on the floor until the whole job was done.  
  
Some way to spend the next couple days...  
  
Well, at least the medical wing was in perfect shape, he thought to himself. He wished that Leia had been able to come with him. She'd enjoy ordering all of the soldiers about on mindless, unnecessecary tasks. He missed the twins and young Anakin as well. But Jaina was off on some tiny planet in the middle of nowhere, learning about inter-galaxy politics, and Anakin was apprenticed to a Jedi master at the Temple. Jacen had decided not to become a Padawan to one of the Masters, and had instead been running off across the galaxy on various errands that weren't important enough to send Knights on but yet demanded the attention of one with a connection to the Force. They had all seemed to be enjoying themselves, though Jacen had been rather distant the last time that Han had seen him - his thoughts were constantly upon his job, it seemed. Well, he *was* quite busy, after all...  
  
Han shivered, realizing how fast the temperature was dropping, and walked quickly inside into the heat... not knowing that not far away, a young girl was lying in the snow where she had last fallen, unable to get up or move at all. There was a slight overhang from one of the ice cliffs directly overtop of her, and it was this that had sheltered her and kept her from dying so far. But she was slowly yet surely freezing to death...  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: So now you know who the 'Fallen Jedi' is! I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far, and are looking forward to the next chapter. Please review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter! 


	6. TI Book One, Part Six

Thanks to MFSbtrfly for all of the compliments. Yesh, you used it right *pats her on the head and grins* It will become a little bit more apparent in this chapter as to who the 'Fallen Jedi' is...  
  
If you've never read Cascadia's stuff, go do so now! Right now. She's probably the best Star Wars fan author on this whole site. Check out Shanobi's fics as well.  
  
This chapter is being written while I listen to music from 'Fushigi Yugi' in case you're interested ^_^ Radio.Keiichi.net is an awesome site for anime music!  
  
  
  
  
  
- Coruscant -  
  
The Jedi council had assembled in a small circular room underground the busy city streets. This room and the path to it were known to few, and it was only used when the need to escape any possible assasin or bounty hunter was absolutely necessesary. The conversation that would go on here today needed to be kept far from any prying ears and any Emperialists.  
  
Luke sat in the middle of the room on the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed as Master Yoda watched him closely. The other members of the council seemed to be quite nervous, and they were not dealing with it well. In their anticipation to hear what Luke had to say, they had forgot to release their feelings to the Force, and were now all twitching as they waited restlessly.  
  
Yoda stepped forward, leaning on his cane and shuffling along. He placed one palm firmly against Luke's forehead and closed his own eyes. "Much to tell us, you have." stated the small Jedi Master calmly. "Begin."  
  
Luke took one long, deep breath to keep himself as calm as possible during the tale that he would have to relate now. "Master Yoda, when I decided to go to Tatooine to check on the Senator, I did not go just because of Leia's insistance as I said then. I went because I felt pulled towards the planet somehow. When my ship was about land, I suddenly felt a strange disturbance in the Force. It felt... twisted, somehow."  
  
There were many murmers about the room, and quite a few faces had gone abruptly pale.  
  
Luke continued, "I did not think too much of it at the time, and for a while it escaped my mind. However, when I entered the Senator's compound and asked to see him, it had good reason to be remembered... for when the maid sent to fetch him did not return immediately, I became a bit tense, and then she suddenly screamed. When I raced to the Senator's chambers, I found the maid sobbing on the floor and the Senator's headless, bloody corpse lying across the bed with 'saber marks about the neck showing how it had been brutally hacked off. I pursued, of course. And Master Yoda, if you may forgive me for saying this... the old tales told about the Force? They are true..."  
  
Master Yoda's eyes widened in shock, but Luke did not pause.  
  
"I came to a clearing with bloody footprints across it, but the blood was drying, and the murderer was nowhere in sight. There was nothing else to been seen. No other clues. And so I knew that he or she must be long gone by now, and thus I came here to report to you, Master Yoda." Luke bowed his head and waited for the old Master to speak.  
  
"No clues you say, but no clues because there were none, or none because you were blinded by something? That the question is. Holding back something you are."  
  
At this, Luke hesitated. "Maser Yoda, it is of no importance."  
  
"Of no importance because so you wish to make it? Speak now you shall. Tell us all you must."  
  
He sighed. It was no use to try to keep anything from the council, it seemed. "I thought that the Force signature seemed familiar. Probably just my mistake. After all, a lot of people's signatures are extremely similar."  
  
"Hmmph. See we shall. Go now. To find this dark Jedi, your assignment this is."  
  
However, as Luke stood up, bowed slightly to the other Jedi and exited the room, Yoda's mind was elsewhere, for he had his suspicions as well...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Hoth: the Rebel Base -  
  
Han looked up from the readouts that he'd been going over when he heard the tap at the door. Folding them in half and sliding them into the desk drawer, he stood up and called out, "Yeah? Come in!"  
  
One of the pilots walked in and gave him a mock half salute, grinning widely. Han recognized him. The boy was one of the youngest new recruits, a bold yet good daredevil pilot by the name of Rans Inaqe. He was only 21, and so therefore the youngest of those sent on this mission. The kid reminded Han of himself at times. They both laughed, and Han sat down again, resting his head on his hands.  
  
"So, what is it?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
"Sir, I was just wondering if I might be allowed to lead a small expedition around the perimeter of the base. You know, to look around and get the lay of the land. It's changed a lot since the last maps here were made, and so they won't be any help to us if we have to defend this base once the war starts up again."  
  
Han nodded. The boy was apparently quite a bit ahead of him - the idea was one that he should have thought of when they first landed. "Only take five soldiers with you, and no other pilots, though. We can't spare more than that."  
  
The kid ran off, forgetting to salute in his happiness at being off on his first mission ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Hoth: Outside the Base -  
  
Rans reigned in his steed as they approached an icey ridge. The cliff above them towered high, rearing up into the clear blue sky, spiky peaks silouetted beautifully, and breathtakingly. It was certainly a gorgeous spectacle... he pulled off his goggles, gazing straight up at the wonder of nature before him. Dismounting, he gave the reigns to one of the soldiers.  
  
"They say that there's a huge tunnel system underneath a lot of these types of cliffs. I want to go see if there's one here that could be used as a hiding place in case of an attack. Wait here for me."  
  
Clambering over some shattered ice, and stumbling across a few snow covered boulders, he strode to the cliff face. He marvelled at its sheer size, running his hand along the steep edge. It was hard to believe that the whole cliff was made of solid ice, as indeed it was. As he walked alongside the ridge, scanning the whole area for any openings, something suddenly caught his eye. He blinked to clear the snow from his vision, and peered at the area again. Yes, there it was - some sort of tunnel into the ridge! He whistled to let the soldiers know that he had found something.  
  
Jogging forward, he skidded to a stop before it. However, to his immense dissappointment it was not an opening, but merely a small overhang. He was about to call back to them and tell them to not bother to come up, when he froze in shock.  
  
Huddled in the very back corner underneath the overhang was a pile of rags.  
  
Standing absolutely still, he tried to convince himself that he hadn't really seen anything there. After all, the last time that there had been any species human or otherwise on Hoth had been quite a while ago. Any bodies that had been buried here should have long since rotted away, with no traces left of their existance.  
  
Forcing himself to go closer, he bent down and crawled underneath. Going near the corner, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down. He had been a pilot for too short of a time to ever see anyone die, and a corpse was exactly what he expected to find - and to be quite honest, the thought terrified him.  
  
Opening his eyes, he slowly reached out one hand and gently flipped over the body, just to freeze again from suprise.  
  
Lying there was the body of a young girl.  
  
Her pleated cerulean skirt flowed across her legs, and her saffron blouse puffed up, collar unfasted. Her black hair fanned out across the ice, cerulean streaks blending in with the bluish tint of the ice beneath her. But in all her beauty, she seemed as a corpse, skin unnaturally pale and icy to the touch. As he brushed his fingertips lightly over her bluish lips, mourning her death, he realized that there was a slight bit of warmth left on her body. Startled, her placed one hand on her chest. She was still breathing! Barely, but yet, there was still life left in her...  
  
Quickly scooping her nearly-frozen body into his arms, he cradled her against his chest as he crawled out from under the overhang. Without stopping to say anything to the soldiers, he grabbed his mount's reins and vaulted onto the beast's back. Holding her securely in his lap, with her head resting against his shoulder, he kicked the animal hard, and it began running.  
  
As they sped towards the base, he prayed that they would get there in time. "Please," he whispered, not realizing that he was speaking aloud, "Please... don't die..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Cliffie! Cliffie! And don't just say, "Oh, Ahsilna will be fine, no one kills off the main character!" because I am known for killing off my main characters in some stories! Heheh... I'm evil and you know it. Well, you know what to do now *uses Jedi mind trick* you SHALL review, and you SHALL continue to read and to review! XD Now go move the mouse to the bottom of the page and click on that little blue button! 


	7. TI Book One, Part Seven

My appologies for not updating sooner... I've had the huge workload that my schoolteachers like to call, "End - Of - The - Marking - Period - Work." Go figure. So I've been locked in my bedroom filling out stupidly easy and insanely long worksheets for the last couple of days. My life officially sucks as of now...  
  
Culf ~ Heh... you're as evil as me ^_^ well, I had written this chapter based on Ahsilna's death, but since you don't want me to kill her just yet, I won't. Yup - what you're about to read is the rewritten version. I can't promise you that she will survive through this whole fic though. But I'm glad that you like it!  
  
MFSbtrfly ~ Oooo, a fan XD you are such a faithful reviewer! Thanks so much for all of your praise, and I'm glad that you like it too. Lol, I can't imagine it either, but it sounded amusing... Hehe I do really like Rans' character, he's so fun to write about!  
  
essie ~ Wow, such praise! Thanks! I'm really glad that you're enjoying it... O_O I'm on your favorites list too *gasps* You're a wonderful writer yourself; I really love your stories ^_~  
  
Did you guys know that I'm only 13? Well, 14 in January 2003, but still... everyone that I show my writing to thinks that it was written by someone older. -_-' yup, I'm only 13 lol  
  
I have a completely new story up on FanFiction.Net. It's called Through My Eyes, and I'm starting to write the sequel after I finish this chapter. Check it out some time if you get the chance - it's actually pretty good.   
  
Note: I'm trying out a new style, so this whole chapter is from different character's points of view. Don't worry though, it's not too confusing, 'cause I labelled each one. Shouldn't be too hard to understand. I doubt that the rest of the story will be written in this style, but I thought that it suited this chapter the best.  
  
Anything in " " is speech. Thoughts will be mixed in with the normal writing.  
  
  
  
  
- Luke's POV -  
  
This can't be happening. It's impossible. I folded my arms, leaning on the window sill, head resting on my hands. I'm so tired... I just can't go through with this. What with everything happening lately, there hadn't been any time to rest at all. Damn council meetings. Meetings seemed to be the only way nowadays that anyone ever does. It's like meetings are expected to solve all problems, great and small. I've been to way too many recently. Jedi council meetings, strategic planning meetings in preparation for the war, meetings on everything imaginable... and what was the point of half of them? To be quite honest, I can't even remember now.  
  
There's really no point, I guess. There's no point to a lot of things. Blinking, I shook my head to clear away the morbid thoughts. As if I actually belived that it would help. Ugh. I shouldn't be thinking about this kind of thing. It'll just get my focus off.  
  
I should at least try to think about more pleasant things if I'm not going to be concentrating enough to meditate on the new threat. But there hasn't been much pleasantness in my life recently. Leia and Han, of course. I do miss seeing my sister. And Han can always seem to cheer me up. And of course there's Anakin. I haven't seen him too much recently. He's doing really well in his apprenticeship, and he seemed to be happy last time that I talked to him. Jaina's enjoying her political career, and even though she is quite busy, she's also quite successful. Jacen's als- Suddenly I sat straight up in the chair. I struggled to control my ragged breathing, but to no avail. Oh Force. This can't be happening.  
  
Damn, why didn't I realize it earlier? First he began to spend more time on his own, and then he became sharp and sometimes even rude when speaking to friends, and even to his family. And even if I hadn't recognized all of those blatently obvious warning signs, the fact that he'd refused offers from many of the Masters and had gone off running 'errands' instead of becoming a Padawan, instead of finally fufilling his dream...  
  
"Yes," I murmered almost under my breath, "A Jedi indeed has fallen." With that I turned to the pilot sitting beside me. "Set a course for the desert planet Aderihal in the Qytilkos system."  
  
The man nodded, and turned back to the controls, typing the coordinates into the data panel.  
  
As I gazed off into nothingness, I could almost hear Jacen again as he told us all about his next assignment - just a simple little mission to patch up a quarrel between two tribes before it could turn into a war. They both wanted control of the planet's vast resources located in that area which, although arid, contained a wealth of minerals.  
  
The planet Aderihal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Rans' POV -  
  
I clung on the neck of the beast as it twisted and turned, letting out haunting cries as though possessed. The suvacyds that we used as mounts were usually calm and peaceful, but something was making this one act up... As I grasped at the rough, short bristles upon the back of its neck, it whirled about, yapping insanely, and bucked up into the air. Everything was then suddenly painfully clear: the falling snow twirling about the creature as it's bloodshot eyes rolled about and it begun to foam at the mouth, the beast running off, the sense of flying through the air...  
  
I did not land gently. Rather, I fell hard against solid ice and skidded backwards until my head banged against a boulder. But I had been lucky. I had landed on something that, while hard, was at least smooth. The strange girl did not have the same luck - if I may even call it that - as I did.  
  
As I looked up, still feeling dizzy and wondering vaguely why everything was spinning, she was thrown backwards as well. Near where I had landed was a small area where, whether from an earthquake or some other natural disaster, the solid ice and rock had been broken up into huge jagged shards. And it was on these that she landed.  
  
I hurried to stand up and quickly dashed over to where she had fallen. She was still breathing, but blood was dripping off of her and her breathing was shorter and harsher than earlier. Her face had paled several shades, and her lips were now purely of an aqua hue. As I reached down and felt for her pulse, I could barely feel anything. It was so weak that it was hardly even there.  
  
Looking around, I realized that the suvacyd was no longer to be seen. It would be far off by now. Well, at least the base was only a twenty minute walk away at the most. But I knew that twenty minutes could be too late.  
  
Pulling off my jacket and wrapping it around her trembling form, I gathered her into my arms and ran as fast as I could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: CLIFFIE! CLIFFIE! ^_~ hope ya enjoyed it, folks! I should be able to post the next chapter tomorrow since I'm at assemblies all day long at school and so I won't have any homework. That is, if I get feedback... *grins evilly*  
  
Well, that li'l blue button down there is what you take five seconds to click and to enter a few words about this. It won't waste any signifigant amount of your precious time, and if you do it, I'll devote a short paragraph at the start of the next chapter to worshipping you. Come on, what have you got to loose? *uses Jedi mind tricks on everyone but MFSbtrfly (who apparently loves this story enough to review without me doing that, unlike some of you)* You SHALL review! 


	8. TI Book One, Part Eight

Renee ~ thanks so much! There's a lot more yet to come, don't worry!  
  
MFSbtrfly ~ yeah, there is a *very* good explaination of why Jacen has gone evil. You'll probably start to see pieces of it in the next chapter. And I tend to be good at making up cool, wierd, unpronouncable names, lol. Please do Neomail me, I'd love to talk to you - I have like 10 accounts but my main account is aslyinn, so send it there.  
  
Okay, you may have all noticed that there's been a longer gap between the last chapter and this one than previously. It's because I haven't been able to write for most of this weekend - first all of my instrument practices, then being dragged around to different possible high schools for next year. Though I don't know why my parents bothered since it's already crystal clear that they're getting divorced very soon and that therefore I probably have to move. Ah well. At least I got to catch up on my sleep during all of the boring speeches...  
  
Anything between " " is speech, whether it be human or by any othe creature, including a droid. (Yes, R2-D2 is at the Rebel Base on Hoth with Han ^_^ I tried to duplicate the sounds that he makes, but I'm afraid that it's not too accurate. He's working odd jobs here, including as a med [medical] droid, because there aren't any other droids in working order at the base.)  
  
This chapter will be either entirely, or almost entirely, from Ahsilna's point of view. Luke is still on his way to Aderihal, and nothing else interesting will happen on the way there, so there's no point in writing about it. Hell, he's probably meditating the whole time for crying out loud. So this chapter is entirely on Hoth. Short but sweet. And watch out for a clue about *something* about Ahsilna that will be extremely important later in the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
- Hoth: the Rebel Base -  
  
I felt numb, as if my whole body was not my own, but rather as if I was someone else and I did not belong here. I could barely feel anything at all. Everything was just one huge blank. As I moved one hand slightly, it rubbed against something that felt vaguely familiar. I ran one fingertip alone it again. Fabric? Why was there fabric beneath me? For some reason I had a vague feeling that it couldn't be cloth, that I must be wrong, but neither could I remember why I would think this.  
  
Suddenly, my thoughts drifted back to school. I had been in school earlier, I knew that much. And then school had ended, I remembered the harsh, grating sound of the bell as students rushed through the halls, and outside. It had been fall and the fallen leaves had crunched and crackled underneath our feet as we dashed along the sidewalk. And I thought that someone had tripped and fallen. Me. I had fallen on the sidewalk and couldn't get up.  
  
Everything flooded back to me. How I had struggled to get up. How one of girls beside me had - wait, what had her name been? I had a feeling that I should know, but I didn't. Oh well. It probably didn't matter. I tried to ignore the half-whispered suspicions in the back of my mind that kept hinting that the girl's name wasn't all that I had forgotten. What had the school been? What grade was I in? What way did I turn at the corner to get home?  
  
I determinedly ignored them. I'd remember later. Of course I'd remember later. After all, I had just temporarily forgotten them. I could never completely forget such important things. I tried to ignore them, even as they screamed at me for attention.  
  
The girl beside me had helped me to my feet. She'd seen something that made her upset. I remembered her yelling, though I couldn't quite place what the words had been. After that she'd run off to get someone. And they'd started walking towards me. Seeing that, I'd frozen with horror for some reason. Oh, yes, my... parents...  
  
That much of my life was still there in my memories, though I wished with all my heart that I could forget it forever, or at least someday rise above it.  
  
But when they'd come back, I had felt myself falling. Falling through darkness. Falling down. Falling away from them. I clenched my fist; I was being ridiculous. I'd been in shock, I'd passed out, and fallen down and hit the pavement. That must be why I had wondered about the fabric: I should still be laying on the concrete. After all, walking through that blizzard had just been a dream. So I should still be on the sidewalk. But maybe they'd carried me inside the school and put me in the nurse's office on one of those little bed/couch things.  
  
Well, I'd have to face them soon enough. I sighed and opened my eyes, expecting to see the nurse standing next to me. But to my complete suprise and amazement...  
  
"Bip beeep bip bip breeee!"  
  
I swear that my jaw must have dropped with the sheer shock of it all. I mean, come on - a talking, moving silver and blue trash can? After all, I know that our technology industry today makes some pretty weird things, but still... a mechanical trash can? What were they thinking? Whatever engineer designed it must have been either drunk, high, or both.  
  
A little light on the top of the creature began to flash different colors. It turned around and whizzed over to a little table on the side of the tiny, white room that I was in. "Drrrrriiiiii... beeerrr neeep!" It rolled back towards me, holding the hugest needle I have ever seen in my life. I backed up on the small hospital bed until my back was against the wall, not intending to let it anywhere near me, especially when it had that, that, that THING with it. But I misjudged where I was moving and fell off the bed with a loud thud.  
  
Of course, to make it worse, that just had to be the time that all of my injuries suddenly started to hurt again. I felt blood trickle down my back as I quickly sat up, edging away from the trash can, which was now making rather distressed sounding noises.  
  
The door was thrown open and someone rushed in. I was glad to see that it was a human, but suprised when I didn't recognize him. "Toto," I muttered under my breath so that he wouldn't hear me, "It looks like we're not in a place with sanity any more..."  
  
Well, what else was I supposed to say? The boy, who looked a few years older than me, was wearing an electric orange jumpsuit and black boots, and his short, spiky hair was bright red, clashing with his clothes. Not that he wouldn't look okay if he wore something that didn't clash so much, but the combination was rather startling, at least to someone who wasn't used to seeing people wearing electric orange jumpsuits. His green eyes were filled with concern as he knelt down beside me.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" Those eyes kept watching me. "I'm fine. I just fell off the bed." I pulled away from him before he could touch me, and stood up on my own. Instinctively doing what I always did whenever someone got too close to me, especially if it was someone who seemed to care about me even slightly, I mentally formed the thought of keeping everyone out. I guess it's a kind of silly thing to do - after all, what good does some sort of mental barrier do anyway - but it's just what something inside tells me to do. I can't explain it; I just do as it wants me to, without knowing why. It just feels like something that I should trust, I guess. "Can you get that talking trash can to leave me alone?" I sat down on the edge of the bed, not trusting my body, weakened from loss of blood, to be able to stand up without support for more than a few seconds.  
  
"The what?" He was clearly puzzled. Suddenly, he noticed the before-mentioned creature. "R2-D2, why don't you go help out with the repairs on the X-Wings? I don't think that she's used to droids." As the metal thing placed the needle on the table and rolled off, leaving the room, the boy laughed and shook his head. "That was R2-D2, one of our droids. Where are you from anyway, if you've never seen a droid before? Droids are everywhere! I can't think of a single planet that doesn't have any at all..."  
  
A droid? But how? Droids were extremely advanced pieces of technology; on Earth, we didn't have them, we just dreamed of 3,000 years in the future when we might be able to make the crudest possible prototypes of droids. But that meant that I wasn't on Earth any more, if there were droids everywhere, right? And what had he meant by saying 'planets'? Earth was the only planet in the galaxy with intelligent beings, and you needed intelligent beings to be able to manufacture droids...  
  
I took a deep breath, knowing that I didn't want the answer to this but that I'd find out soon enough no matter what. So I asked. "Where am I? Why am I here? And who are you?"  
  
The boy beside me looked shocked. And confused. "What do you mean?" I shook my head slightly, "I don't know why I even have to ask, but my memory's blurry... I can't remember everything. And I just don't know..." My voice faded away.  
  
His gaze turned sympathetic. "Well, you did hit your head pretty hard. I guess it's no wonder that you have amnesia." He paused for a moment before continuing, "You're on Hoth, in the Rebel base. My name's Rans - Rans Inaque. I'm a Reb pilot, and I'm the one who found you outside. You almost froze to death... as for how you got here, well, I didn't think that there were any settlements on this planet, but I guess there must be a primitive one somewhere nearby, and that you came from there. I guess there's a chance then that you wouldn't have seen a droid before."  
  
"But-" I tried to cut in. I knew that I wasn't from here. The images that were of Earth from the memories that I did still have were too vivid, too real to just be something that my mind had come up with. I couldn't say how I'd gotten here, but I knew that something very strange was going on here. But before I could say any more, he shushed me. Delicately picking up the needle, he quickly gave me the shot of whatever strange concoction was in it. I heard him murmer soothingly, "You need to rest now. This will help you to sleep."  
  
But my thoughts wandered as my eyes closed and I fell back against the pillows. And even as I drifted off, one thing was clear in my mind.  
  
My name... I can't remember my name...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I hope that you like the way that this story is going. If you didn't notice the hint as to something different about Ahsilna, go back and re-read the fifteenth paragraph in this chapter.  
  
Wow... she really did hit the ground pretty hard, didn't she? Heheh, amnesia - I'm so cruel to the poor girl. Well, I need a new name for her now, since she isn't going to remember her old name any time soon. Please give me any suggestions in your review, as long as they're slightly odd-sounding names, not just normal names like Mary or Sarah. If I see one that I like that suits her, then I'll give you credit and use it. Don't forget to review, and if you like this then go read my other Star Wars fanfic, Through My Eyes. 


	9. TI Update One

Hey, I'm back! After almost a week of thunderstorms when I was afraid to turn on my computer to write lest it get fried again ( -_-' yeah, my computer was actually hit by lightning before... ) I can finally write again. This chapter is an update chapter, meaning that there's no part of the story here. But wait! Before you go off and read some other story instead, consider this: I only do updates when it's absolutely nessecary to ask my readers questions that will determine in what direction this story will go. So if you don't read this, and you don't like the way the story goes next, you can't complain. Therefore, I suggest you read this.  
  
But first, the thanks:  
  
Culf ~ wow, that is an awesome name! I'm going to have someone later in the story call Ahsilna that, as sort of a joke nickname thing. Let's say that it's because it means "wanderer" or "strange one" or something like that ^_~  
  
jedi monkey ~ thank you! Yes, we do have a lot in common... I love the way that you ended Hard to Break, Harder to Fix by the way. That was really awesome. Hmm, as for the names, well I found something that suits her but I think that I'll use some of those for other characters. They're all cool!  
  
Reb ~ wow, that is so wierd. I was planning on her remembering parts of songs from her past life O.o most of them you guys probably won't recognize because since Ahsilna was Japanese, I'll mainly be using the English translations of songs from different animes (that's short for Japanese animation).  
  
littlehorse82 ~ thanks for all the compliments! I almost did that, but I found another name that will work well too. Thanks for the suggestion though!  
  
Jewelcatcher ~ thank you! By the way, I have a poem/song in poem form that I wrote and am planning to use at some point in here, and since you're so good at poetry could you possibly edit it for me? If so, let me know and I'll send it to you via email.  
  
MFSbtrfly ~ thank you for the compliments and for the site reccommendations! I found the name that Ahsilna will go by now on one of them. I chose it because it means star and when Rans found her it was early in the morning so you could still see the stars just fading from the sky, and so he starts calling her that. The name: Shenandoah. Or Shen for short. I think that it really suits her. (Besides, Shen is easier to spell than Ahsilna...)  
  
WHOHOO! I'M PAST THE TWENTY REVIEW MARK! YAY! *huggles readers* XD  
  
Okay, well here's what I needed to ask you guys:  
  
1 ~ Should Rans start teaching Shen how to pilot an X-Wing, use a blaster, etc? After all, they are going to war and if she stays at the base she'll be in the middle of it.  
  
2 ~ I changed their ages so now Rans is 18 and Shen is 17. Should there be a little Shen/Rans romance in this? I promise not to make it so sweet that it's sickening *cough* unlike Episode Two *cough* If I start writing about them frolicking in the flowers, you have permission to kill me.  
  
3 ~ I was thinking that Jacen should be evil because whoever his Master is, they're using some sort of mind control type thing on him. Then maybe eventually it gets so strong that it really does turn him evil. Good idea?  
  
That's all! Please review and answer my questions! Oh, and if you want to be part of the mailing list that will automatically be notified whenever this story is updated, email me at aslyinn@yahoo.com, let me know, and I'll add you to the list. Thanks, and bye! 


	10. TI Message

Something horrible beyond belief has just happened to me. I can't really begin to describe it truely, because it still hurts to say what happened. It hurt enough to write about it the first time as well, and I don't know if I can stand to write about it again. Please, just go and read this: http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1076286  
  
Please at least try to understand how upset I am right now...  
  
  
  
- This fic has been posponed until I get enough of a grip on my sanity to do anything but cry. - 


	11. TI Book One, Part Nine

Hey, I'm back! Yes, I'm finally back! I've managed to figure out my life a little bit more, and now I'm writing again because writing helps me to sort out my feelings, etc etc. So anyway, I spent a lot of time on this chapter, even though it may seem short - I have edited and rewritten and worked with this chapter for a long time and the final result is spectacular.  
  
My parents are trying to ban me from the internet. Don't ask why; something about it taking up all of my free time. I dunno what's gotten into them all of a sudden, but because of it I now have to sneak on to upload these chapters. So basically, I can't promise exactly when I'll update this. It depends on when I can sneak on and how many reviews I get. Yes, reviews. I have no clue how many people are reading this and I'd really like feedback from you all. I'm not going to say "review or I won't continue the story!" but the fact is that the more reviews I get and thus the more people I know are reading this, the more I want to update it and thus the sooner you get the next chapter. I really appreciate not only praise (well, don't we all? ^_^) but also ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism.  
  
After reading all of the comments left on my various stories in reply to that note in the last chapter... just a big thanks going out to everyone for their kind words and support during this time.  
  
Now let's see... one more thing. In the last chapter, I told you guys to try and find that important something that told you something about Ahsilna that you didn't know before. In case you didn't catch it, here's the sentences that I was referring to (they're from Ahsilna's POV, by the way): "Instinctively doing what I always did whenever someone got too close to me, especially if it was someone who seemed to care about me even slightly, I mentally formed the thought of keeping everyone out. I guess it's a kind of silly thing to do - after all, what good does some sort of mental barrier do anyway - but it's just what something inside tells me to do. I can't explain it; I just do as it wants me to, without knowing why. It just feels like something that I should trust, I guess." Ok, you people aren't idiots. I think that we can all figure out what that refers to...  
  
This chapter is in third person. It starts when Ahsilna wakes up. I personally consider this chapter to be the best writing that I've done so far for this story, and I hope that you all agree with me. ENJOY! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl sat up slowly, palms against the mattress for support. Her face was turned towards the open window as a breeze rippled the sheets, and dark raven's wing hued hair billowed out behind her as she watched the sunrise.  
  
Shadows of the fire in the sky burned their way across the glistening ivory plain, dancing like sprites on the hilltops and reflected, flickering, in the thousands of tiny ice crystals. Far away across the flat expanse, mountain peaks abruptly soared skywards, rough-hewn icy granite slopes gray and foreboding in the scant sunlight. Their peaks were buried beneath wisps of cloud. Outside, the world seemed to stretch on forever, a vast nothingness, wild and untamed. But inside this room, while the seconds here lived on out there as an eternity...  
  
...trapped. She sat on the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Yes, she was trapped in here. Trapped by that glass in the window that kept her from the rest of the world. She was trapped by the steel walls, the huge door, the locks that kept her stuck in this room. She wanted - no, she needed - out. She could not survive like this. She could not live in a cage made of steel, trapped like a bird that someone has decided to make a pet of. She might as well be that bird; if they would not open the cage door and let her fly away, she would refuse to sing. If they did not let her leave, she would will herself to die.  
  
Ten days that she had been trapped in here. Nowhere to go. Nothing to do but sit on the bed and stare out the window at the freedom that eluded her. Even when she had lived with her parents, she had not been normal. If anything, they had made her worse. But the end result, no matter how it had come about, was that she was not tame. Feral. When people first met her, they didn't notice. But after a while, they would begin to notice. She was not meant for society. She hated the company of others and scarcely could manage to so much as tolerate it. She slept outside a lot of days, and could not survive if she was away from the woods behind her house and the plants and animals that dwelled there for too long. They always said it in the end - feral. Wild. Untamed. But she couldn't understand why that was such a bad thing. She didn't like people because people lied. People were cruel. They loved to torment or destroy anything that was weaker than them. She could never understand people. But she understood plants and animals, and so she looked to them for comfort instead of to her fellow humans. And indeed, in time, she had become partially wild herself. She did not act like a normal human, and there was a strange, inhuman gleam in her slanted amethyst eyes.  
  
And if she was caged up, she would die, just like a wild animal.  
  
That boy had been back a few times. He brought her food and tried to stay and talk to her. But though he meant to help, he could not understand her. And neither did he believe her when she said that she was from "Earth," and that she had come here by accident. He thought it a story that she had created to take the place of the memories that she had lost, and so he would humor her by listening to her, but he would not believe her. She knew a little about him, and about where she was, and what was going on now in the universe from listening to the talk of others when they walked down one of the halls next to her room. And the boy, Rans, had given her a new name to take the place of the one that hovered on the edges of her memory but drifted away when she tried to look at it closer. He called her Shenandoah, or Shen for short, for in his native tongue it meant star, and on the day that he had found her, there had been one star shining brightly in the sky - an unusual occurance for that time of day.  
  
He said that she wasn't trapped. That they just needed to keep her there until they could make sure that she wasn't carrying any diseases that could spread through the base. That she would be able to leave the room very soon. But she did not believe him, and it would not have mattered if she did, because she would still feel as though she was a rabbit stuck in a snare, kicking to get away and be free but being held back by the wire. And so she kept struggling to get out.  
  
Rans had been there yesterday evening, and he would come soon to bring her more food. He always locked the door when he left, and the last time had been no exception. She looked around for a way out. She was drifting towards insanity as a result of being shut up for so long. She had finally made up her mind last night to get loose, or die trying. And so she stood up and strode over to the door.  
  
She tested the knob, twisting it slightly - enough to open it if it was unlocked, but not enough to set off the alarms if it wasn't as she had accidentally done before. It was indeed locked. Unfortunately, she had no hair pins with her and there was nothing else in the room thin enough to use as a lock pick. Running her fingers over the edges to see if it was loose and might be pried open, a skill that she had learned and polished to perfection after countless occurances in which her parents when mad at her for something had beat her and then locked her in a closet as further punishment, told her that she need not even bother to try to pry the door off of its hinges. The door fit the frame perfectly, with no flaws or gaps whatsoever.  
  
So that left only one way out: the window. She turned to it and pressed her hands against the glass. It was solid, with no air bubbles that might make it easier to break. Nonetheless, it had no thick metal wires inside of it as reinforcement, and it could be shattered if it was hit hard enough. But with what? There were no hard objects in the room that weren't chained to the wall or the floor. And so that left her with only one option for escape. She slammed her fist into the glass as fast and as hard as she could...  
  
...and instead of shattering and falling out of the window, the glass flew straight back at her, and tore into her. As people rushed down the hall towards her room, shocked by the sudden sound that they had mistaken for a blaster shot and assuming that they were being attacked by the Imperials, she crumpled to the ground in a pool of blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Eh. Now that has GOT to hurt O_o and it will have some serious affects on her as well *cough* possibly blind now *cough* I haven't decided exactly what the other people at the Rebel base will do with her now as a result of that attempted 'escape,' so... ideas anyone?  
  
To be continued? Only if you want me to. If you guys don't like the way that this story is going, just tell me and I'll stop writing it. 


	12. TI Author's Note

Hey to all of my readers!  
  
I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you. What with schoolwork, family problems, and trouble with the site not working - not to mention the fact that I'm currently working on 6 stories at once - I've gotten a little bit behind. There's about a page of the next chapter written so far, but it's not finished so I'm not going to post it yet. But don't worry; it'll be up before Friday.  
  
Go check out Midnight Corruption's poetry; there's some really good stuff in there. And also look at Chupaflor's work. Especially "Black"...   
  
Oh, and as of today (January 7th, 2003) I am now 14. Happy birthday to me. *waves a streamer around* Nobody that I know actually remembered, but oh well. I think that I'm going to throw a little party in my backyard and invite the stray cat since it cares more than anyone else around here... and no, I am not referring to Vas. She would care, but she's not here right now. I was referring to my family and the people at school who pretend to be my friends for as long as they can get something out of it.  
  
Anyway, one last comment. I'm changing my pen name and would like suggestions. My email is currently not working so just add a review if you have any ideas. Something dark, please.  
  
Thanks, and bye! 


End file.
